


Never had a dream come true

by SSVTempest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSVTempest/pseuds/SSVTempest
Summary: When Hitman Stiles "Mieczyslaw" Stilinski is hired to take down Derek Hale for a handsome payment, he doesn't hesitate to accept. However, it turns out there's something MORE handsome than the payment and that's Derek himself. Before long the lines between professional and personal life blur and Stiles finds himself unwilling to go through with the hit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To Tumblr user @bilesandthesourwolf from Tumblr user @joegibson1983

Stiles was walking into the Ritz Carlton Hotel in Palm Beach, Aruba, as he walked in he was wearing shades, had his bag slung over his shoulder and he was tired as hell, he was already registered and had Club level access to the hotel. And it wasn’t widely advertised or publicized that the Hotel chain allows Hunters on either side to check in and relax at the spas or dine there.

Stiles already knew what happened to the last time someone tried to do business on Hotel grounds... That... was Kate Argent, and she... well she looks damn good as a flower right now.

As he walked up to the reception, he was greeted by the usual guy

“Ah, Mr. Stilinski, A pleasure to see you again as always. We were notified when you were seen exiting the airport and took the liberty of having your room ready as well as your usual spa packages ready for you to be done in your room or in the Spa center,” he replied as his accent was Aruban/Caribbean and wearing a suit with his hair slickened back into a ponytail

Stiles nodded at that

“Thanks,” Stiles replied with a yawn and his eyes closed while his jaw opened up; then here came the yawn

And within minutes, Stiles saw an extra-large steaming cup of Pumpkin Spiced Latte, extra sweet, double strong, with Vanilla soy milk with whipped cream and Pumpkin spice dusted onto the whipped cream as he grinned at that

“Mind reader.” he joked as the Maitre’d merely smiled at that

“Your room will be done by the time you step off the elevator, and shall I place a dinner reservation for you in your room as I suspect the in-flight foods were not to your usual tastes.” He suggested as Stiles nodded

“Yes, to start with I'll have the Lobster Cobb Salad, then one Porterhouse, don't mind if it comes with two as I can't stand airplane food. I'll have it medium well, with grilled lobster, a sauce to compliment both, I'll leave that up to the chef, with BBQ Corn, Truffle Mac and Cheese and Mashed potatoes as well as a drink that complements the steak and for dessert, two slices of New York Cheesecake, with the same coffee drink to go with it." Stiles replied as he nodded

“Very good sir, The Cheesecake was just taken out of the freezer two hours ago and the chef outdid himself on the taste as always.” as Stiles smiled at that

Then he took his room key which was a key card and headed for the elevator

This last job was intense: He managed to take down two werewolf packs by himself but something about it was bothering him big time, Yeah he had a reputation, but something about this job screamed out “Setup” One of the wolves handed him a flash drive while terrified and said “Those are our journals.”

And Stiles was having the feeling, that nagging sensation inside of him telling him not to kill them. So he listened to his instincts and read the journals there in front of them on his laptop.

These werewolves weren’t savage or feral: They had rules, they had a code of honor, morality, but they never spilled human blood; the blood they had, came from the blood bank, they were only used for when someone was given the bite instead of bred by a werewolf.

He realized that Gerard was using him as his personal Pitbull.

They realized he was lied to about what their pack was, so one of them did a mind meld and let Stiles understand and experience what their pack was like, and he saw it for himself, experienced it for himself and he knew that there were packs out there like them who did not want to hunt or hurt humans, so he had them help create a certain look and when it was done, he called it in then did the photos and even had perfect physical reaction of terror and then barfing for being so scared

“Well done, Stiles...I’ll have your payment deposited into your account in three hours.”

And after it was done, he helped that pack get away and tell them how Hunters can track them down or what they look for, he just couldn’t kill a pack that did not deserve to die.

When he got to his floor, he walked out and headed for it to see the maids leave his hotel suite as he walked in and he just set his bags down on the floor by the couch, he grabbed the bag that had his laptop in it and set it up on the table.

He then took out his shower kit and went into the can as he found the shower and turned it on, he’d try out the tub another day but he used the new bottle of Right Guard Xtreme body wash with his detailer after stripping naked, he glanced at himself in the mirror and saw his pecs were hairy and he was glad he had his left tit pierced with a nipple ring. He then just felt his sore, beaten and battered body reveal itself as he just tossed his clothes onto the chair and then took his time with the shower.

Feeling that water at that perfect temperature along with the aromatherapy set at French Vanilla/Lavender and the lighting to match a relaxed yet energy inducing color

Feeling that water from that rain shower head and other nozzles spraying onto his ripped hairy body, cascading over him and just feeling good and an incredible relief. As his eyes were closed while he brushed his hair out of his face and he sighed at that

This was really hitting the spot for him as he could feel himself recharging enough to be able to eat that big order as it was true, he hasn’t had a chance to eat

But he was loving feeling the multi shower heads just pound his battered body, relieving the tension and even with the body wash, it was made for hair and body plus able to last 48 hours

That was the only reason he got it, to see if it lived up to its claim, and one of his fellow hunters suggested he try this new product called Comfy Bros. The hunter told him it was deodorant designed for your balls and pubes.

With how furry Stiles’s pubes are, he hoped it did the job.

He had finished shampooing and combing it through his hair to rinse it out, then used that tube of Dove Face wash.

He turned off the shower as he stepped out and then dried off but used his stick of Degree 48 hour on his pits, then the Comfy boys on his pubes and balls. He then pulled out a pair of Under Armour Ventilated compression boxers then put those back for a pair of Navy-blue Silk Boxers.

That was his first-time wearing silk boxers as it felt incredible for a first timer like him.

He then styled his hair how he wanted it and put his shower kit up.

He took out a wife beater and put that on as it looked form fitting on him, as for the boxers, it looked as if there was a growth on his thigh when it wasn’t a growth. He had the news on but what he didn’t realize was that someone was tracking him, as there were lots of red thumbtacks on the map and it was shown to be all over the world,

Seven times he’s been to South America,  
Three times to US,  
One to Mexico  
Two to Canada,  
Eight times to Europe,  
Two to the Middle East  
One to Russia,  
One to a country close to China’s Border  
Two in India  
Two in China,  
one in the Korean Peninsula  
Eight times in Africa  
Only one time to Australia

He’s been tracked to 43 different locations and those are just the locations that he was able to be tracked too.

When his food arrived, there was a knock at the door, Stiles walked over and opened the door as room service brought in the three carts, set it up on the table and Stiles tipped them each with a $20, they knew to add the bill to his hotel bill.

He then started with the steak as he saw his laptop had a single line on it showing “Accept Connection?” and he moved the mouse onto it and hit the button as there was some secured coding being displayed on the screen as the connection was being decrypted and secured at the same time and when it was done he saw the usual logo rotating around then another logo in the center

He then heard the female digitized voice of his handler, Florida

“Nice work on that two-pack job, the money has been deposited into your Swiss Bank account. Regrettably, there has been a development.” She replied as Stiles glanced up while slicing up the steak and taking a piece of it

“What are you talking about?” Stiles replied as he was seeing the text scroll whenever she was speaking and whenever he spoke it typed across the same thing too

“Gerard has a special target in mind, his name is Derek Hale, possibly the sole survivor of the Hale Pack. The amount for this contract is fifteen million.” Florida replied as Stiles’s eyebrows went up

“Fifteen million?” Stiles repeated

“Yes, if you agree Gerard has authorized an acceptance bonus of thirty million,” Florida replied

“Forty-five million total for this job?”

“Yes.”

“Fine, give me the briefing,” Stiles replied

He didn’t need the money as he was well off given the fact that he was a multimillionaire already as in $200 million. He took that 200 mill, used a new way to do the stocks and turned that 200 mill, to half a billion.

“Gerard has determined that Derek Hale has been tracking your activities and has been able to get verification of you being in 48 countries this year alone.” She replied as Derek’s picture came up and when Stiles saw the profile on Derek Hale, this was another target to be found.

Only he didn’t know that Derek was steps ahead of him.

When Stiles stepped out of his hotel the next day for a jog, he found himself looking at a drop-dead gorgeous female with volleyball tits that would make Pamela Anderson jealous as hell and all straight boys in a frat house to start drooling over the sight and then she just takes a step and her heel gives out as he moves and catches her only for him to be face masked Chloroform style

He was then taken away as he was passed out to a hotel suite

He came to, and found himself handcuffed to a chair to see other werewolves then saw his target

Stiles realized

“You must be Derek.” Stiles replied as Derek nodded and now, Derek was currently shirtless and wet after finishing a shower and then he just straddled Stiles’s hips to look at his face to face


	2. Chapter 2

“I decided that we should meet face to face, but I know we’re going to meet up again down the road. I also know you’re not going to tell me who hired you to track me down. But I suspect said person wanted me bad enough to have $45 million dollars dumped into your account. I also know you have a heart when you let my pack members go, they told me that you let them go and told them how Hunters can track their targets, but that just leaves the question: Are you a Hunter or someone else?” Derek replied as he breathed in and he captured Stiles’s numerous scents

The first scent; was Stiles’s natural body scent: Cinnabon fresh out of the oven with just made vanilla icing, mixed with Right Guard Xtreme Body wash  
The second scent: was Stiles’s arousal over Derek being shirtless  
The third scent was the scent of Stiles’s cock leaking precum that all the other werewolves in the room smelt

It was obvious that Stiles was attracted to Derek, or Derek’s body type and obvious that Stiles preferred that body type: Ripped, hairy, rugged

“So, what are you going to do to me?” Stiles asked as Derek smiled at that

“First I’m going to tighten up the cuffs and remove that sharp object you’re using to cut the tape.” Derek replied as Stiles was floored 

Then Derek moved off of Stiles as he did just that and then he moved around and stared at Stiles with lust in his eyes as he was also attracted to Stiles, then Derek reached Stiles’s right thigh and started to fondle that then moved over to his crotch hearing Stiles’s heart beat increase, his breathing increase and hearing his cock move around in his boxers and then Derek’s hand went through Stiles’s locks of hair and even moved over his mouth before moving down his body to feel up Stiles’s ripped lightly medium hairy body

Then that hand moved down to his crotch and then back up to his hair and kept moving up and down his body and then his hand slipped into his sweaty wife beater and played with his pierced tits which surprised him and then Derek could feel and smell Stiles’s arousal go up more and more as he fondled Stiles’s crotch 

“Oh fuck.” Stiles moaned out as he felt Derek’s hand on his crotch again and then felt him opening his shorts and pull out his surprisingly half hard, hung and thick cock as Stiles threw his head back and then looked down watching Derek fondle him and then free that cock of his. 

Then he watched Derek stroke him off as all he could do is just watch it happen, then Derek pulled back as Stiles groaned in disbelief at that.

Derek smiled a seductive smile as he waited and then four minutes later he grabbed Stiles’s cock to hear him sigh in relief at that and then continue the slow milking and Stiles threw his head back groaning in pleasure as he was enjoying Derek milking him and even him being this close to him, in a few minutes Stiles found himself sucking his precum off of Derek’s fingers and then even feeling that hand move back down to his cock, grab it and stroke him off, feeling it.

Stiles was just whimpering at that as he wanted more to this, then Derek moved around to get behind him and then feel him up at that 

“Oh Jesus, Derek!” Stiles moaned as he felt Derek stroke him off at that and even move to play with Stiles’s mouth using his fingers

And even Stiles kept going, Derek knew just how to keep it where he wanted it, Derek moved around as he could hear Stiles’s moans of pleasure the more he milked Stiles’s big fat cock

“Jesus, look at this club of cock meat.” Derek moaned out softly as Stiles was whimpering at that

Derek kept that going, milking and Edging Stiles closer to orgasm as he wanted to delay his orgasm for as long as possible, he could tell Stiles was full blown gone in love with him, wanting to be bred by him, and then that’s when Derek smelled Stiles’s fourth scent: the unmistakable scent of virginity

Stiles was a virgin and that explained why Stiles’s precum was that fucking sweet to his taste buds.

And even in Stiles’s looks of arousal at Derek manhandling him, feeling him up and milking him slowly. Then Stiles’s cock made another glob of precum onto his shorts as Derek saw from Stiles’s facial looks that he wanted to be bred and needed the release

Derek kept this going for an hour before he finally had mercy on Stiles and just grabbed that cock and then rubbed it on his hairy tits earning a groan, gasp, orgasm and moan all within seconds of each other

Then Derek slowly extended his tongue towards Stiles’s cock as Stiles nodded fast that he wanted the touch, but Derek pulled back and milked him faster.

Derek was hearing the cum build up in Stiles’s balls, could hear his breathing, heart beat and respiration get faster and faster

He then grabbed an empty cup and angled Stiles’s cock to it

“Oh Yes!” Stiles moaned out as Derek was watching Stiles’s cock and a few more moans was all it took to have Stiles empty his load with loud moans and orgasms right into that cup

Stiles’s orgasms were intense as his body shook over the force of it, some of Stiles’s cum got onto Derek’s hand and onto his face surprisingly coating part of his beard 

But Stiles, he was finally enjoying his blissful relief and release of cum

Derek then just moved his hand and while staring at Stiles, licked the loads of cum that were on his hand as they were globular, thick and creamy 

Stiles moaned at that and then Derek slowly drank the cup nearly full of Stiles’s cum loads and when he finished knocking it back, his breath now smelling like Stiles’s sweet virgin cum

He heard Stiles’s balls fill up with cum and realized that Stiles was going to blow again 

Stiles felt Derek grab his cock as he moaned and came right into Derek’s mouth; this time getting Stiles’s cum into his mouth and a few drops fell onto his beard 

So when Stiles was spent, you could tell he was sated only to see Derek just slowly slide down his own towel and letting his own foot and a half long by six and a half inch thick cock spring up and the sight of that was mesmerizing for Stiles 

“Ooh, Daddy!” Stiles moaned at that as Derek sat down in a chair and stared at him while he grabbed his own cock and slowly milked it, teasing Stiles 

“Like I said…you’ll be wanting to track me down, wanting me to be your first time with anyone, but it’s not the right time yet, I may be a werewolf, a predator, but I love to play hard to get,” Derek replied 

And Stiles was just helpless to watch Derek slowly milk his cock in front of him


End file.
